Car Wash
by CrazyJamaicanLocks
Summary: I'm home alone sunbathing when a certain Camaro comes back from... RALLY DRIVING? Covered roof to rubber in mud, its time for a car wash! My first story, how'd I do? OneShot - 1 OC - Pheobe


**I found Transformers car washes so hilarious, so here's my try! And my OC is Sam's little sister by one year, Pheobe :P Please please please REVIEW! Reviews would make me so amazingly happy!**

**I own the plot, sub-plot and my OC. They're aaaaaallllllll mine. But I don't own Transformers and its characters. As much as I'd love too. I don't. God, life's a bitch...**

It was nearly midday and I was sunbathing in my front garden trying to bronze up my skin, whilst my parents were at work, Sam was out with Mikeala, and Bee was out doing God-knows-what. I suddenly heard a loud, snarling engine race down the road and a once-yellow Camaro pulled into the drive.

"Oh. My. GOD! Bee? What the- How have- I have NEVER- URGH!" I jumped up¸ with my hands in my long wavy hair, my eyes wide in shock/horror.

The car was almost roof to rubber brown, somehow dripping with wet mud and braches somehow strewn across the bonnet. I heard the radio come to life as various cooling fans turned on and windows rolled open. "Unleash the beast... On the rally track... And it will instantly refresh all your senses... Embrace your... Need for speed, man!"

"Sam is gonna KILL me... Aww c'mon, I mean, you just HAD to go that crazy?" I whined, "What am I gonna DO with you? You know you hate the normal car wash at the garage," I had to stifle the laugh that came with the memory as the Camaro shuddered:

It had been raining for days and the muddy track to school was boggy and full off dirty, brown puddles. As me, Sam and Mikeala came out of school and headed home we decided to take Bee to the car wash, he was so dirty! We got to the garage and as the doors in the car wash came down, closing us in, the car grew still and silent. Water came pouring down onto the camaro (as it does in a car wash) and the huge, horizontal, tornado- like brush started swirling, approaching us. We heard Janice from friends, saying to us slowly, "Oh. My. God," through the radio, as the entire car started shaking and reversing away from the oncoming wrath of angry rag-cloths on a stick and foam. Bee found himself trapped between another two brushes behind us and jumped a foot off the ground and the first brush crawled over the roof of the shivering muscle car. There was a high pitched scream-like noise seeming to come from the radio. We glanced at eachother shocked, curious and tickled. Sam whispered, "A huge, alien, robot warrior is scared of a car-wash?" We cracked up loudly, as we left the battered, dented car wash building, in the newly clean but traumatised car.

"Aw come on baby... Don't make me... Go there!... That thing is lethal," Bee protested. The control I'd built to tame my laughter crumbled, as I broke down.

"It's just, ahahahahaha, so FUNNY! H-h-how a," Where was the CONTROL? "big, macho soldier, pfffthahahaha, is such a WUSS," Oh gosh, "with...BATH TIME!" I had to lean against the rails on the porch to stay standing. I felt Bee's gaze, whether friendly or not, who knew? His engine revved angrily. "Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry!" I held up my hands, grinning like a maniac, "I shouldn't tease you...," Cue apologetic face, "But how are we gonna get you clean again?" There was static as Bee tried to find an answer.

"It's the most wonderful time... For a manual... Car wash, yeah... All hands on deck, sailor" He seemed hopeful somehow, and I glared at him darkly. Everyone knew I was NOT for hands-on labour. However I sighed and relented.

"Ugh, okay then, fine! Only 'cause I don't want any verbal abuse from Sam or Mom and Dad, even though this," I motioned towards his muddy but smoking hot alt form, "is totally not my fault." I stalked off to the house, changing into old, worn out denim short-shorts and an old blouse, tied up in a knot at my stomach so it didn't hang loose with the top buttons undone. I grabbed soaps, polishers, buffs and sponges from the garage and filled up a bucket with cool water and dragged the hose round to the front. This would take a while...

I hosed down the car, making sure I got all the mud wet but boy was there a lot of it! When I say it was in every possible inch, I mean it. Every minute there was a "Holy crap, Bee!" or a "I swear to God, do you ENJOY having mud in uncomfortable places?" I heard laughing more than twice. Music started blaring out of the radio and I laughed to myself, _I might as well have fun... _I started prancing around the car like I was on stage to the music.  
><strong>Young man, there's no need to feel down. I said young man! Get yourself off the ground...<br>**I was on fire, the hosepipe had been my microphone, guitar, wand. I got the sponge and soaps as the chorus blasted out. I suddenly imaged Bee's hologram dressed up in those tight, gay outfits... Hmm... That's a pretty damn nice thought! As soon as Ratchet makes them solid, all the autobots can be in the YMCA together...

I glided the sponge across the bonnet, the mud coming off quite easily. I had to stretch across to get to further away areas, which Bee seemed to enjoy. I heard the engine purr, knowing that the autobots loved being washed; it was like a weird type of massage for them I guessed. I slowly rubbed the mud away with my sponge, drawing large circles around Bee's sleek alt. mode. I pressed my body up to the car so I could reach across and get the tough spots, only to find it warm and vibrating slightly. I laughed, lightly patting the car.  
><strong>Ooh, baby, baby! Ooh, baby, baby!<br>**Really? Really? I laughed it off and continued scrubbing him down. Every time I got a good spot, or he enjoyed something I did, he certainly let me know. Bee came out with all sorts. I found him hilarious, I mean, how often do you come across a hormonal car?

I finally finished scrubbing and washed all the soap off, standing back and admiring my work. I dried him off quickly and grabbed finishing buffs and polishes. I decided to make a mega-mix of them all, as Sam would be home soon, along with my parents and neither of them would like to see me dressed as I was, and I didn't want any questions asked about why Bee had had such a big wash. I dolloped my potion onto a cloth and turned around, thinking _he'll love this. _I ran the cloth up and down the car, happy with how amazing it now looked. Even better than before! I did a not-so-mental happy dance. I hadn't realised the boys I knew from round the block had seen me, until one of them called out, "Heeeeyy babe! Didn't know you were washing the cars today, would have brought mine to ya straight away!" The one at the front, Trente, winked. I smirked,

"Are you sure you're old enough to own your own car, honey?" I asked, "But even so, I prefer to just do my own. See you round." The boys grinned and walked away, but I still got wolf-whistles and 'hey there, sugar's. I laughed as I thought _darn, it's already rush hour? _I heard someone walking over and saw our English neighbour, Mary-Joe.

"So this is a... "Sexy" car wash, huh?" she laughed. "I've never seen one before." I giggled.

"Welcome to _sunny_ America!" I replied.

"Why don't you just go to a normal car wash? This looks very tiring," she frowned.

"We've had... Bad experiences with them in the past," I patted the car fondly, grinning at the memory, it never grew old.

"Aww, well. I do actually believe you've done a far better job." Awww... "I best get going. The children don't walk themselves home just yet," she winked as she went back to her car. "I'll see you later, darling!"

I smiled and waved. I was now really, really pleased with myself. Bee looked GORGEOUS!

"Well someone's looking sexy!" I said happily.

"N'awww... Thanks honey... You're beautiful, darling!... Simply wonderful!" Bee replied. I laughed. What a sweetie! I blew him a kiss and a "Later, Bee," before raving to pack up all the stuff. When everyone arrived back home I was downstairs, completely finished, watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn, exhausted. Sam came over to me.

"Hey, Pheobs? Why's Bee so... radiant?" I laughed at his choice of words.

"He was hot. Now he's even hotter." Wow, that was WITTY! Sam laughed.

"Boy does he know it. We heard the radio on 'I'm So Sexy' or whatever."

"Oh my God, seriously? Damn I'm good!" I winked.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night."

I'd given that Autobot the best, biggest car wash ever. Huh. So much for my lazy day...


End file.
